White Lantern Corps
The White Lantern Corps is a fictional organization appearing in comics published by DC Comics, related to the emotional spectrum. History The first White Lantern Corps member was created when Sinestro of Korugar bonded with The Entity, the embodiment of life itself.Blackest Night #7 (February 2010) However, the Entity was removed from Sinestro by Nekron, and then claimed by Hal Jordan who, joined by the Flash, used its power to rescue Superman, Superboy, Wonder Woman, Donna Troy, Ice, Animal Man, Kid Flash, and Green Arrow, who had all been turned into Black Lanterns by Nekron as well as the Anti-Monitor. Jordan then used the power of the Entity to revive Nekron's tether to the living world, Black Hand. The revived Black Hand then regurgitated twelve white rings that destroyed Nekron's body, and revived the Martian Manhunter, Aquaman, Deadman, Hawkman, Hawkgirl, Jade, Firestorm (Ronnie Raymond), Osiris, Hawk, Maxwell Lord, Captain Boomerang, and Professor Zoom.Blackest Night #8 (March 2010) After the defeat of Nekron all heroes that were turned into White Lanterns were discharged from the Corps, save for Deadman, who, as of Brightest Day #0, is shown to be the only resurrected character retaining a white power ring.Brightest Day #0 (April 2010) Deadman learns from the Entity that it is dying and needs to find the "chosen one" to take his place which is Deadman's task. He thought of Hal Jordan as the perfect candidate and as he told the Entity to take him to him.Brightest Day #8 (August 2010) Instead of taking him to Hal Jordan, the White Lantern Ring takes Deadman and Dove to Aquaman and Mera. Aquaman explains what the White Lantern told him, to find Jackson Hyde. Deadman questions why the Lantern took him to Aquaman when he could be searching for the Entity replacement. The ring replies that to find the new Entity, Deadman must help all the other resurrected complete their tasks. Aquaman understands what's at hand and explains to Deadman that for him to succeed he must find and help others and tell them what has to happen. The White Lantern was recently acquired by Deathstorm (the Black Lantern version of Firestorm) who by infecting it with his essence was able to generate Black Lantern duplicates of the twelve heroes and villains resurrected by the Entity apparently with the goal of preventing them from achieving their missions.Brightest Day #11 (October 2010) When his White Lantern Ring reaches 100%, Deadman approached Hawkman and Hawkgirl after their mission on Hawkworld. When the Entity wanted them to live separate lives as a secondary labor so that they can live life stronger, Hawkman and Hawkgirl objected to that as Hawkman tries to remove the White Power Ring from Deadman by force. The Entity quoted "So be it" and reduces them to white dust right in front of Deadman's eyes. Meanwhile, Deathstorm and the Black Lanterns are shown on Qward delivering the White Battery to someone.Brightest Day #18 (January 2011) Deadman orders the ring to resurrect the two heroes, but the ring refuses saying to Boston that this is part of his plan. It turned out that when Nekron attacked the Earth, not only did it mortally wound the Entity, but it also heightened the contamination of the planet and that the corruption will rise up in the form of another "dark avatar" of the darkness who will try to destroy the Star City forest which is the key to save Earth's soul and the new champion of life caused Earth to die. The Entity resurrects the twelve characters with different purposes. Some of them, like Hawk, Maxwell Lord and Jade are supposed to prevent further disasters and give Deadman and the Entity more time. But five of them (Aquaman, Firestorm, Martian Manhunter, Hawkman and Hawkgirl) are resurrected in order to overcome what held them back in life (what the Hawks already did by destroying the curse that haunted them) and by completing their tasks. Thus, their lifeforce is purified and the ring takes their essences back because they are essential in saving Earth. Deadman also has a secondary purpose to supply the white ring with power by embracing life.Brightest Day #19 (February 2011) Later the ring took Deadman to the beach where Aquaman and Aqualad were battling Black Manta and Siren. There the Entity reveals to Deadman that it was the Entity that freed the Xebel soldiers from the Bermuda Triangle in order for Aquaman learn the truth about Mera. While Aquaman's alliance sends the soldiers of Xebel back to the Bermuda Triangle and therefore finishing Aquaman's task, the Entity reduces Aquaman into a water leaving Mera sorrowful.Brightest Day #20 (February 2011) Later as Martian Manhunter completed his task, he is approached by the White Lantern Entity who tells him to choose between Mars and Earth. Martian Manhunter chose Earth and as he returns to the planet and reached the forest in Star City he is again approached by Deadman. Deadman then pleads for forgiveness which the Martian Manhunter replies he understand since its "part of the plan", the Entity then merged the Martian Manhunter's essence with the planet Earth.Brightest Day #21 (March 2011) Meanwhile Firestorm discovers that the Anti-Monitor seeks to harvest the life energy within the Lantern to grow stronger. Firestorm takes the White Lantern and attempts to fight the Anti-Monitor, but is defeated. Deathstorm then brings Professor Stein out of his Matrix to taunt the two with. Deathstorm then attempts to turn Ronnie to salt, but the Professor takes the brunt of the attack. Angered, Ronnie decides to truly work together with Jason to avenge the Professor. The Entity then declares that Ronnie has accomplished his mission, returning life to him in a burst of white energy that obliterates the Black Lanterns, returns Jason's father to his home, and deposits Firestorm in the Star City forest. Ronnie angrily attempts to make the Entity resurrect the Professor, but is refused. Deadman then arrives demanding that he be given the White Lantern.Brightest Day #22 (March 2011) When the "Dark Avatar" made his presence known, Deadman is forced to collect Ronnie's essence turning Firestorm into one of the Elementals as the lifeforces of Aquaman, Martian Manhunter, Hawkman and Hawkgirl are revealed to be part of the Elementals also, which are the guardians of the forest located in Star City. They were transformed by the Entity to represent the elements of Water (Aquaman), Fire (Firestorm), Earth (Martian Manhunter), and Wind (Hawkman and Hawkgirl). These elements protect the Star City Forest from the "Dark Avatar" which is revealed to be the Swamp Thing corrupted into a Black Lantern.Brightest Day #23 (April 2011) The Entity reveals that Alec Holland had perished in an explosion in his lab and that the Swamp Thing present was not actually Alec Holland but rather an elemental being that thought it was Holland as a result of absorbing his memories. The Elementals end up fighting Swamp Thing. While the Entity tries to familiarize itself with Alec Holland, Captain Boomerang arrives to take part in his labor. The Entity explains that Alec Holland must become the new Swamp Thing. It was revealed that Captain Boomerang's mission for throwing the boomerang was to free Hawk as an Avatar of War from the Lords of Chaos because his act of saving Dove would have broken their hold on him to be his own self. However, he failed to catch the boomerang and instead it was caught by Boston Brand. Because of this, Boston Brand ended up dying in the process and used his final act to move his white power ring to Alec Holland and bring him back to life, allowing him to become the new Swamp Thing and cleanse the Green from Nekron's influence by destroying the corrupted and original Swamp Thing. Swamp Thing then restored life to natural areas around the world and then declared that those who hurt "The Green" would face his wrath. He also restored Aquaman, Firestorm, Hawkman, and Martian Manhunter to normal. In the aftermath, Aquaman and Mera are reunited and are seen examining the Xebel technology which turns out to be made from Atlantean technology. Ronald Raymond and Jason Rusch must find a way to contain their Firestorm matrix from the explosion less than ninety days. Hawkman discovers that Hawkgirl was not restored to normal and goes off to look for her. Martian Manhunter helps Dr. Erdel remove a piece from the head of his daughter Melissa after she was losing her mind. The book ended with Swamp Thing killing several businessmen who engaged in polluting activities.Brightest Day #24 (April 2011) Powers and abilities Each White Lantern possesses a power ring that lets the user create white energy constructs powered by life itself. The original wielder of the Entity, Sinestro, showed the ability to eradicate swarms of Black Lanterns effortlessly and is described as "godlike". He also appeared to be immortal, able to survive a seemingly fatal wound and recovering within minutes.Green Lantern vol. 4 #52 (March 2010) When Hal Jordan wielded the power, he demonstrated the ability to create additional rings restoring heroes claimed by Nekron to life. When Deadman possessed a white ring, he demonstrated the ability to restore life to a bird that had died falling out of its nest. He was also able to transform the area devastated by Prometheus into a lush forest. However, this seems to be the work of the Entity as Deadman has so far been unable to access the ring's powers himself. Similar to black rings, white rings start with no charge. As the wearer embraces life again the ring rises in power level.Brightest Day #17 (January 2011) What happens when a white ring reaches one hundred percent charge remains unknown. The only thing known is that the ring as it charged itself gave Deadman the sensation that someone would die. As the ring reached 100%, it forced Deadman to meet the Hawks where the ring tasked them a second labor, however when Carter and Shiera refused to obey, both lovers were apparently reduced to white dust in the process. Members * Swamp Thing – The Chosen One that took the Entity's place. Former members * Sinestro – Possessed by the Entity and discharged from the Corps after Nekron removed the Entity from him. * Hal Jordan – Possessed by the Entity, discharged from the Corps after Nekron's defeat. * Superman – Discharged from the Corps after Nekron's defeat. * Green Arrow – Discharged from the Corps after Nekron's defeat. * Kid Flash – Discharged from the Corps after Nekron's defeat. * Superboy – Discharged from the Corps after Nekron's defeat. * Wonder Woman – Discharged from the Corps after Nekron's defeat. * The Flash – Discharged from the Corps after Nekron's defeat. * Donna Troy – Discharged from the Corps after Nekron's defeat. * Ice – Discharged from the Corps after Nekron's defeat. * Animal Man – Discharged from the Corps after Nekron's defeat. * Batman – Chosen by Deadman, but discharged after the ring reveals that Batman was not the true heir to the White Light.Brightest Day #14 (November 2010) * Deadman – Chosen to be the vessel of the Entity. Discharged from the Corps after giving his life to protect Dove and create the new Swamp Thing. * Abin Sur – Chosen by the White Entity during the "Flashpoint" storyline/alternate time line after diving into the planet's core to save the Earth.Flashpoint: Abin Sur - The Green Lantern #3 (August 2011) Entity Nekron unearths a creature referred to as the Entity. Like Black Hand, the Entity does not belong to the Emotional spectrum, but instead is the embodiment of the white light that creates life. There is no telling if the birth of the Entity was by accident or with purpose. As the light fought against darkness, stars and planets were born including a planet at the very spot the Entity entered - Earth. As the Entity's influence spread, life was created and, with life, emotions. As emotions began to manifest, so did the seven emotional embodiments. It appears that the Entity resided inside the White Power Battery that landed in Silver City, New Mexico and communicated with Deadman through his white ring. The Entity also allowed itself to be corrupted by Deathstorm, the Black Lantern version of Firestorm, and brought back the Black Lantern versions of the twelve resurrected heroes and villains. It was later moved to Qward in the Anti-matter universe only to take some kind of information from the Anti-Monitor. The White Power Battery has since been returned to Earth and after locating the Chosen One that will take its place, the Entity and the White Power Battery left for parts unknown. Labors of the Twelve The Entity reveals that it is dying and that the twelve heroes and villains were resurrected with the express purpose to complete a task before they can truly live again.Brightest Day #7 (August 2010) The tasks are as follow: # Deadman – Locate "the chosen one" that will take the Entity's place. Mission accomplished, after being mortally injured saving Dove, his lifeforce was used to resurrect the Swamp Thing. # Hawkman – Prevent Queen Khea from leaving Hawkworld. Mission accomplished. Given a second task – Must live life separately to live life stronger, but Carter refused to be separated from Hawkgirl again so the Entity collected his lifeforce to became part of the Air Elemental. He was restored to normal when Swamp Thing became the new Life Entity and is now forced to life life separately from Hawkgirl, since she was the only one to stay as an Elemental. # Hawkgirl – Prevent Hath-Set from killing Hawkman. Mission accomplished. Given a second task – Must live life separately to live life stronger, but she refused to be separated from Hawkman again and her lifeforce was collected by the Entity to became part of the Air Elemental. When Swamp Thing became the new Life Entity, he forced the two lovers to live life separately, as Hawkgirl was the only one to stay as an Elemental while Hawkman was restored to normal. # Martian Manhunter – Burn down the newly-formed forest on Mars.Brightest Day #9 (September 2010) Mission accomplished. His lifeforce was merged afterwards with the planet Earth to create the Earth Elemental. He was restored to normal when Swamp Thing became the new Life Entity. # Aquaman – Locate Jackson Hyde before Xebel's Death Squad does. Mission accomplished. His lifeforce was collected by the Entity afterwards to create the Water Elemental. He was restored to normal when Swamp Thing became the new Life Entity. # Firestorm (Ronald Raymond and Jason Rusch) – Learn from each other and defeat the Black Lantern Firestorm (currently calling himself Deathstorm) in the Firestorm Matrix before he destroys the Entity. Mission accomplished. Ronnie's lifeforce was collected by the Entity afterwards to create the Fire Elemental. Ronnie was restored to normal when Swamp Thing became the new Life Entity. # Hawk – Catch the boomerang that Captain Boomerang throws at Dawn Granger.Birds of Prey vol. 2 #4 (August 2010) Mission failed as the Avatar of War cannot be influenced by the Life Entity. # Professor Zoom – Free Barry Allen from the Speed Force. Mission was already accomplished in The Flash: Rebirth.The Flash: Rebirth #1-6 (April 2009-February 2010) # Captain Boomerang – Throw a boomerang at Dawn Granger.The Flash vol. 3 (September 2010) Mission accomplished. # Osiris – Save his sister Isis from her fate.Titans vol. 2 #26 (August 2010) Mission accomplished.Titans vol. 2 #32 (February 2011) # Maxwell Lord – Prevent Magog from plunging the world into war.Justice League: Generation Lost #7 (August 2010) Mission accomplished.Justice League: Generation Lost #13 (November 2010) # Jade – Help her brother Obsidian to "balance the darkness". Mission accomplished.Justice League of America vol. 2 #48 (August 2010) Other versions Flashpoint In the alternate timeline of the "Flashpoint" event, an infant version of the Entity slumbers deep beneath the Earth's surface. Concerned for its safety, the Guardians of the Universe ordered Abin Sur to evacuate it from Earth and bring it back to Oa before the planet Earth itself would be destroyed.Flashpoint: Abin Sur - The Green Lantern #1 (June 2011) When Abin Sur enters the Earth and becomes the Earth's hero, the Guardians contact him once again to retrieve the Entity which he refuses stating that he will retrieve the Entity after he helps the Earth population against the Atlantis/Amazon war.Flashpoint: Abin Sur - The Green Lantern #2 (July 2011) The Guardians grow impatient with Abin, discharging him from the Corps. During the climactic battle of the Atlantis/Amazon War, a device triggered by the Atlanteans begins a shattering earthquake. Abin leaps into a crevice in an attempt to stop the destruction only for his ring to run out of power. The Entity then joins with Abin giving him the power to restore the Earth as Abin Sur flies out into space.Flashpoint: Abin Sur - The Green Lantern #3 (August 2011) References Category:Green Lantern Category:Fictional organizations Category:DC Comics superhero teams Category:Comics characters introduced in 2010 Category:Characters created by Geoff Johns